always different
by live with reading
Summary: What if Yumemi not only could see the islands but also had another difference to humans. Thought up on a whim while re-watching Munto and reading fanfiction about Munto. Rated T to be safe


Yumemi was always thought of as the strange child, even before she met Munto. What made her different wasn't just those islands she saw floating in the serene skies, the tormenting skies, the skies that could reflect any mood, no it was not simple this it was far simpler, an aspect of her that everyone saw whether she wanted them to or not; her physical appearance. Yumemi had ears that were slightly longer than most and instead of rounding at the top they continued up into a sharp point at the tip that was accentuated by her slim face. These unusual attributes caused her to be teased and called names such as 'space cadet' and 'elf'. However those two didn't care: Ichiko and Suzume didn't care about these differences, they didn't care about the teasing or the name calling, they believed it all made them made Yumemi unique, in fact they even wanted to see this sky of Yumemi's.

They never managed to see it.

However even though they searched that mysterious sky filled with mysterious islands and mysterious beings never appeared before the two but it took them to the top of the school, to the height of their intelligence and tested them both to the extreme but all was for naught and it all ended in tears. It was after that Yumemi started to use umbrellas to hide her sky, blocking it from both her own view and those around her too, the perfect way to be normal, or as normal as she could be with her unusual appearance, no longer did she speak of her sky.

But as much as she tried all her locks and safe barriers still did not stop her from spacing out at times simply looking out at the sky through windows or past her umbrella into the deep blue of the sky, the sky holding the key to all those questions, the sky that contained all the questions. Until that one single fateful day...

That fateful day when HE fell from the sky.

Munto was surprised the child he was searching for, the girl of destiny, resembled the heavenly beings, her ears were a little shorter than most and she lived in the lower world but none the less she resembled a heavenly being, a foramina that could not exist, no being of heaven could live on the god forsaken lower world it simple was impossible an undisputable law of life and yet here she was the girl that managed to break the laws laid before her without even realising it.

The first thing Yumemi noticed when she met him was of course the similarity between herself and him; she was almost disappointed when Ichiko pulled her away from that man whom she wanted to know so much about so desperately, maybe he could tell her about who she was or maybe they could just talk who know she just wanted to be near him a little while longer, just a bit longer.

The words that he had told her played across her mind like a broken record for the rest of the day, the annoyance of not knowing the name of the man who fell from the sky, the man that was the sam as her.

It took three more meetings for Yumemi to find his name and why he needed 'her power', strange that someone could want a power so badly a power she didn't even know she had. It was their fourth meeting that showed Munto almost dead that she decided to believe him no matter the cost to herself and to help him, however before she could reach out her hand Ichiko pulled her away, away from the man that needed he, a way to solve a trivial matter that she could not have cared less about: Suzume's boyfriend.

The next time they met Yumemi reached out for Munto rather than Munto reaching for her. Akuto flowed into Munto's world like the rapids of a river after a howling storm. Saving the world from its destruction for a time. However an unexpected change came over Yumemi. The flow of Akuto managed to awaken the powers of the heavenly beings inside her, the most obvious change being her ears lengthening and the point that made her a point of jibs and torment.

"Yumemi... your ears" murmured Ichiko as Yumemi awoke, her hearing had heightened she could hear everything in extreme detail; she could have picked up a rain drop half a mile away. She touched her ears...they had lengthened, now they were at least double their original size and most likely resembled Munto's even more now.

It was a year and a half before she could show this discovery to Munto, along with the powers that she had gained and later managed to control with surprising success.

The day she finished her second year was the day she, Suzumei and Ichiko visited Ultra-Montaro theme park was when the pillars hit the town, pillars that only Yumemi could see.

"I have to go; I have to save the future." She whispered hardly loud enough to hear as the giant pillars crashed don around them tearing the ground to pieces.

"No, Yumemi don't go, you don't have to, we can all protect it. Together." They begged crying tears of sorrow as they watched their friend try to deal with the stress alone without a sole to help her, it was sad how one could be surrounded by friends yet have no one to rely on in their times of greatest need.

"But Ichiko..."

"No, I don't want you to go" Suzumecut her off, it didn't matter what Yumemi said she couldn't let her leave not by herself, not without any hope, not without a friend who believed.

Both girls paused and stared up at Suzume shocked by her sudden out burst

"Let Yumemi go Ichiko."

Ichiko was trying to make a comeback, but still Suzume spoke,

"Let's run again, like when we were kids."

Yumemi started to run as the tremors stopped, the land suddenly stable once again, Ichiko and Suzume ran after asking the others from their school to stay where they were. Realising Yumemi was heading towards the fallen Ferris wheel they ran in that direction, only stopping when they realised Suzume was not following, instead she stood staring at the sky, at the ship perched on top of the pillars that were positioned around the town.

Meanwhile Yumemi was already at the Ferris wheel, she carefully walked across one of the metal bars to the carts that came over the edge of the cliff where at the bottom sat Munto! Dropping onto the cart that had dropped lower than the others she called his name rushing down to embrace him only pulling away when he told her to say back. Ichiko and Suzume arrived at another edge of the cliff

"That's enough now Yumemi, you can come back now."

"No I have to save you and the future." She repeated the same line that she had done earlier but this time she wore a smile upon her face and she truly wanted to save everyone not just for herself or for Munto but for all those that had yet to live and would yet live, she wanted to provide them with a life worth living

"No you can't do it by yourself"

"Suzume told me last summer that as long as I had courage, id be able to create a new future. I want to protect you, Suzume and your futures!" Yumemi was crying as she yelled the word back up at her friends but the tears that streaked her face were ones of joy and not sadness, for once she could do something that was worth doing.

"Cant we protect it together, the three of us?"

"When I get back, we can all have fun together, right? You see I found this shop that sells cute t-shirts and so when we get our pay checks then we can we go there, yeah?" the question was sincere although even Yumemi had to doubt whether it would ever become any kind of reality

"As long as you have courage, you can create a new future huh?" Munto muttered. "Come Yumemi, it seems it's my turn to believe in you."


End file.
